


The glitch he was, the glitch he is

by Hufflepuffarchive



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffarchive/pseuds/Hufflepuffarchive
Summary: The septic egos haven't seen the glitch, known as Anti in a while, which started to build up concern, considering the small fight they had gotten into with him. Jameson Jackson was the first to check on his reformed best friend but little did the mute know, that it was a mistake.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

All of the egos were in the living room just sitting about, doing their own thing. Jackie and Marvin were playing cards, while Chase and Henrik were going over doctor files. Chase had offered to help, knowing the doctor wouldn’t get them done all by himself, and Robbie was snuggled in a blanket on the couch, watching the walking dead. Jameson was sitting right next to him, holding a hand on his shoulder, every time a jump scare poped up on the screen. He only smirked at the living corpse. Who knew a zombie would be scared of their own kind. But his smile wavered as he looked around the room. Everyone was here… except his best friend Anti.

It was 12 at night sure, but he knew the glitch didn’t have to sleep a hole lot and this was usually is the time where he was at his prime. Annoying Henrik here, teasing Marvin there or just talking to JJ. He liked their conversations, usually it was about art on Tumblr or him teaching Anti sign language so he didn’t have to use cards all the time. Anti has changed so much sinse he reformed and joined the other egos. He liked the change, very much. JJ was proud to call the glitch his best friend. So indeed it did worry him that he was not here. He got up, giving Robbie a pat on the shoulder signing that he would be back momentarily, walking over to Henrik and Chase.

He tapped the doctor’s shoulder, getting his attention. The doctor looked at him with a small smile on his face. “Ah, Jamie. Vhat is it zhat you need my friend?”

JJ held up his hands as he signed. “Where’s Anti. Haven’t seen him today.”

Henriks smile went away slightly at the question. “Zhats right you vere not here zhe ozher day.” He cleared his throat. “You see Anti uh.”

“He’s probably in his room sulking like a spoiled child.” Jackie interrupted, shuffling his cards rather harshly.

JJ turn to him as his brow scrunched together in confusion. “Why?” He signed.

“Well, he was kind of grouchy that day. Well more grouchy than usual. Snapping at us here, yelling insults to us there. Yelling every curse word in the book, with my kids being present.” Chase sighed, shacking his head.

“Yeah, Chase tried to confront Anti about it and he just yelled at him, saying things like ‘I’m trying my best’ and all that jazz.” Jackie grumbled.

“…then what happen?”

All of their eyes just shifted to the ground or the ceiling, unable to look at the mute’s innocent gaze.

“Vell, Jackie kind of snapped.” Henrik answered.

Jackie slambed the cards down on the desk and stood up. “All I said was he was doing a shitty job at it. And that he was no different from the glitch he was, the glitch he IS!” Jackie snapped his eyes glowing as the words rolled off his toung like venom.

Jamie let out a silent gasp staring at him in anger. He knew Jackie was upset sure, but to go as far as to insult Anti that way. He started to sign his hands moving fast and harshly. “How. Dare. You?”

Jackie looked stunned and almost offended. “How dare I? HOW DARE I? HOW DARE HE? HE’S THE ONE YOU SHOULD BE YELLING AT. THAT GLITCH IS WALKING ALL OVER US.”

Jamie ignored the loudness in his voice as he signed. “Look I get that your upset, and Anti can get out of hand. I know that first hand. But to go as low as to say such a hurtful thing to him when you know he’s trying. That’s to low even for you!”

“DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO YOUR DEFENDING?” Jackie’s voice boomed through the room. “THE VERY ASS HOLE WHO TRIED TO KILL JACK, TORTCHER SHNEEP AND TAKE CHASE’S KIDS FROM HIM. THE VERY ASS HOLE WHO TRIED TO TAKE YOU-.”

“He is trying to make things right and the only person I see who isn’t is you.” Jamie signed, anger slowly rising. They were able to hear his hands hit hard agents each other as he signed. “That is the most cruelest thing you can say to a guy who is trying. You need to be patient with him-.”

“HOW ARE YOU ON HIS SIDE!?” Jackie snapped as his eyes started to glow brighter. “BEST FRIENDS? YOUR MORE LIKE HIS PUPPET-.”

Jamie slambed his fist into the table so hard it made everyone in the room jump. Chase and Henrik stood up as they backed away from the angered muted ego. Marvin held Jackie by his shoulders staring at Jamie almost in fear. Robbie was hidden under his blanket, shaking violently. Jackie was just staring at him in stunned silence, shaking at the angered look in Jamie’s eyes. Then he realized what he had said, guilt replacing his fear. “J-Jamie, I’m-I’m sorry-.”

Jamie held up a hand harshly, one tear escaping his eye as he signed. “I’m gonna check on my best friend. Or should I say my puppeteer.”

With that he stormed off, bumping Jackie in the shoulder. More tears fell from Jamie’s eyes as he left the room, a small yet silent sob escaping his lips.

The others stared at Jackie, almost in anger. Chase was the first to speak. “Dude. Not cool.”

“Yes I have to agree vith Chase on zhat.” The doctor shook his head.

“Jackie- hurt- dapper. Jackie- bad.“ Robbie growled shaking his head, covering the blanket over his head, letting some strands of violet purple hair to stick out.

Jackie fell back into his chair, covering his face with his hands. "God, what have I done?”

Jamie walked down the hall, wipping the tears from his eyes, trying to calm down. It wouldn’t help Anti if he saw him in that state. Jamie made it to Anti’s door and noticed the keep out sign in all capitals. Jamie only sighed. He must really be upset. He lightly knocked on the door, hopping that he would answer, but he did not. He tried again, alittle louder this time. Still didn’t answer. Worry started to spread over him. He wanted nothing more then to call his name, wanting to know if he was okay, but you can’t do that without a voice. So there was one thing left to do. Check if he was okay. He placed his hand on the door knob and twisted it hearing a soft click. He then pushed the door slightly hearing nothing but a loud chreeking noise, causing him to shiver. He looked into the glitches room in utter shock. The room itself was in complete ruins. Furniture and tables were broken, the walls had gaint holes and scratches all over, and it was insanely dark. Jamie only looked in there in saddness.

*Poor thing.*

He started to walk into the room, silently putting one foot in front of the other walking into the dark room. The air seemed thin and cold, causing a chill to go up and down his spin. He had never seen the room in a state like this. He always liked his room. It was covered in rad movie, band, and video game posters that Anti introduced to him when he started hanging around him. Now it broke his heart to see it so… broken.

He looked around the room, hopping to see him sitting in a chair or laying on his bed, but he didn’t even see so much as a glitch in the air. But suddenly the door slambed behind him, causing him to jump. The room was dark now and silent, even more silent than him and that was saying something. It would of continued to be silent if he didn’t hear a high pitched giggle fill the room, causing him to spun around seeing two green septic eyes staring at him almost crazed like.

“Hello…P̷̰̜̮̠͒̇̚ǔ̸̞̥̱͠p̴̲̣̠̫͔͊̓̍p̵͙͕͓͎̟̩̭͂̽̎̇͑̽̀̓ĕ̶̛̩͛͒̒́t̶̼̝͍̉̄̿͠.”

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood, description of knife cutting

Jamie backed away, staring into the glowing green eyes. Suddenly the black lights in the room flickered on, revealing the owner of the two septic eyes was Anti. The black light made his green skin and hair stick out like a sore thumb, the blood on his slit throat practically glowing like red ooz you could find in a red lava lamp.

Jamie didn’t know what it was, but something was off about his friend, something off yet familiar, and that scared him. He started to shiver as Anti let out a soft static like giggle his teeth sharpened as he grinned, his pointed ears twitched every other second almost like a cats. He started to walk forward.

“W̴̰͑͛h̸̛̥̊ạ̶͂ț̸̠͆'̴͍͜s̴̜͌́ ̶̡͗͑ṯ̸͓̈h̸̹̔͝e̷̤̒ ̵̬̎m̸̛̮͉a̵͚͘t̸͖̾t̴̢̿̈ͅe̷̟͊̒r̷̗̎̉ͅ?̸͈̐ ̶̫̌C̵͙̘̎̽a̴̖̹̒͠ţ̵͘͝ ̴̘̩̏g̵̹̱͠ô̵͎̂ẗ̶̻ ̶͖̙̑͝y̸͉̓o̸̘͕̓ù̷̲͕ř̵̼̰̽ ̵͉̞̀̊ţ̴͍̿ö̸͕́͜ṅ̵̮͙̕g̷̰͆̀”? His voice rang through his ears, sounding like static.

Jamie held up his hands and started to sign, finding it difficult not to shake as he did so. “Anti?”

The glitch giggled as he stalked closer his body glitching like crazy his eyes seemed to only glow brighter. “Y̶̮ȅ̶̘̒s̸̗̭͋ ̷͖͇͒̾t̵̬͙̎h̶͓̲̅a̶̗̅̐t̵̞͈̎̒ ̸̨̈́i̶̼̖͊̚s̸̨͙͋̈́ ̵̨̛̜̒m̶̥̼̂y̴̡̭̅̀ ̶̌͝ͅn̴̢̞̐͘ǎ̶̱͒m̴̙͊̔͜e̸̚ͅ.̷͚̑͜ ̷̥̾T̸̼͉̽h̷̺̫̿̈́ǫ̴̉͘ü̸͚̎g̶̗̃h̴̝̭̏͝ ̷̯̄͜ẁ̷͔͍o̸͇u̷̺͕͂̒l̶͍̎̈́d̷̯͘n̸̲͎͝'̸͔̂ṯ̵̈̆ ̵̗̯̓ȳ̵͍o̸̯̊͘ǘ̴̖ ̵̹̆̉p̸̝͗͠r̸̜͑e̴̖͉͒̚f̸̜̥̈̓e̶͕̍̄r̸͇̉̾.̶͖̒̚.̷̬̽.̷͈̓V̶̤͆̋i̴͙̰̒̄l̷̬l̵̰̩͐i̸̖̓â̵̰͝n?̸̖͂̿” he growled.

“What?” Jamie signed as he started the back away from his friend.

“O̵̹̺͋r̸̥̜̓ ̶̙͜͝p̵̮͑e̵̟r̵̪̞̿̈h̶͈̠̐a̶͙̣͋̔p̴̛̞s̷̰̰̾̀ ̶̖̣͗f̸̭͈̈̈́ụ̵͠c̴͕͂̇k̶̖͋ ̷͔̝̐̇u̶͋͜p̸̬͎̔?̸̧͝” the more Anti spoke the harsher his tone seemed to get. “Ơ̴͔r̶̗̟͑̒ ̶͔̩͐m̴͕̖̊a̴̟̘̒y̷̼̎b̴̹̈́͝ë̷͍ ̸̣̓̐J̶̭͐̉ͅȁ̶̬̯c̴̲ͅk̶͉̣̚i̴͔̙͆e̶̖͈̾'̷̲͌̕s̵̪̃ͅ ̷̡̝̀f̶̖͌ạ̷͔̑̐v̸̦̾̄ǫ̷̳̀r̴̜̍i̷̲͒̈́t̴̪̎͒ë̴̱.̸̞̐͒” he paused as both of his eyes turned from septic green to pitch black.“G̵̭̺͌l̴̛̗̈i̶̜͙̔̔t̸̖͆͒c̴̫͑̕h̷̹̓͜?̶̛̼̒.”

Jamie knew something was wrong, he had never seen Anti like this, the only time he’s ever seen him in this state was before-.

*…no.*

“T̵͉͝h̷͚͇͌e̷̼̩̋̕ ̵̬̻̎̊w̵̡̻͋o̷̥̭̍r̴͖̜̄ds̵͕̿͜ ̴̯̩̚ḓ̵̾ĩ̷͙͠ḓ̵̥̍̈́ ̵̫̒͜h̴̤̊̑u̶̽ͅr̴̝̩̾ṯ̷͕̾͌,̸̗͓̃ ̵͔̂Ï̴̧̗'̸̤̻̇͛ļ̵̼̈l̴̟͖͐͠ ̸̟͌á̴͎̀ḍ̷̞͆͊m̵͚̲͛̕i̶̢̲͂͝ẗ̸.” He began with a sad yet frightening giggle. “I̷̺̟̐͛ ̶̳̘̈́k̸̜̥̏̅e̷̳e̴̩͗p̴͔̽ ̷̗̋t̷̩͝ȩ̶̃l̵̛̪l̷̎̒͜i̸̜̥̚n̴̥̿̏g̴̱͛ ̸̫̎m̷̦y̵̡̻̅s̷͇͝e̵͚̣̓͋l̶̛͖͛f̶̧̀ ̶͙̖̾I̷̜͔͋͘'̷̘̝̇̽ṃ̵̩̋ ̷̳̈́ḑ̷̿͘õ̷̯͜͠i̷̗͉͐̑n̴̞̽̊g̷̣͐͠ ̷̨͒͠m̶̫̅ͅỳ̴̍ͅ ̷̤̽̚b̴̮̽̐e̷̢̗͋ș̵̄̄ṯ̶́͗,̶̣̬̋͝ ̶̬̉ṭ̵̖̽h̶̩͍͛̃a̴̞͝t̸͉̑ ̶̉̿ͅÌ̴̭͚ ̸͚̐̌w̴̞̍̕i̵̤̺l̷̛̤l̸͙͂̇ ̵̩̖͂ḅ̸̓̂e̸̟͝ ̷̮͝b̶͙̿ẻ̸̪ẗ̷̯́ͅt̸̳͊ê̷̡̱r̵͍̽̂.̸̢͐̚.̵̲̽̑.̷̼̰̀͛ ̶̳̀t̶̥̱̄̍h̶̟͌ä̴͙͕́ť̶̻̼ ̷͔͎͒t̸͖̫̔̕h̸̳͝ȇ̴̹͍y̴̞͓͝ ̶͔̻̆̔c̷͕͛̚ā̶͎̕ͅȓ̴͕e̷͉̳̿.̴̮̱͛” he stared down as Jamie as he flashed his fangs at Jamie. “T̴̗̆ͅh̵̭̃̿a̷̙̾̃t̸̯͐ ̸̬̣͂y̷̙̍͝ȯ̶͓͠ů̵͎̹͝ ̴̱̣̉c̵̼̟̄ą̸͗͗ŗ̴̅̒e̶̺͝.”

Jamie stared at Anti with hurt in his eyes. He started to sign again. “I… I do care-.”

“T̶̲̾̚h̸͖͊ͅe̷̡̞͌̂n̸͙̊̎͜ ̶̣͔̔w̴̦͔̄̅h̵̗̀ẻ̵̤̇ṛ̷̯͌e̸̛̻ ̵͖͓̄w̶͉̌ͅĕ̵̡͑r̶͈̜͑e̸̩͋̈́ ̴̟͙̅y̶̹͆o̶̼̒͝ū̵͎͓̆ ̸̩t̵̼͑h̷͍̓̚ẻ̶͚͊ ̶̡̢̈́͝ò̸̙̤͝t̸̮̙͌̑ḧ̸͖́͘e̵̦͛͆r̶̝̥͋ ̷̨̞͐̇d̸͓͒͝a̷̭͗͜y̴̲̜̅!̴̰̼̋!” Anti snapped, causing Jamie to jump by the harshness of his voice. “W̷͂͜h̷̹̅̌e̷̘̋̏r̷̢̹̽ě̵̢̟͗ ̵̘̃̐w̴͇̮͆͛ą̶̡̾̃ṣ̵̡͠

̸̢͎̆m̴̫̗͂y̸̦͝ ̴͓̬̋s̸̤̄o̶͔̦͆̆ ̶̻̋c̵̲͍̃͝a̸̧̛͔l̷̺͂l̸͝ͅe̵̮̖̾d̷͎̊̓ ̷̧̥̉b̶͎̖̅ě̷̫̬͛š̵̮̝t̶̪̤̏̓ ̵̼͚͋͘f̶͇̈̾r̷̢̬͛̈ǐ̶͉e̶͚̤͆́n̸̯̘̒d̵̫̳̃ ̴̛͍͆w̵͎͋ḩ̴̟̅̿en̶̉͜ ̷͈̦̂I̴̙͓͊ ̶͉̎n̵̹̿̀e̵̻̹̍̌e̸̼̐̈d̸̛͚̮e̸͉͈͒d̴͈̓̔

̶̧̂̔ḧ̷̘ĭ̵̺m̵̠̫̔.̵̟̿ ̸̥̝̕W̵̱̰̍H̵̡̅͑Ē̷̻R̶̲̝͐͠E̶̹̍̽ ̷̜͂̕W̶̦̜̄̽A̷͎̎S̴̡̛͍ ̸͓́M̸̦̼͑Y̶͎̍̚ ̴̘͉͐S̵͖̲̚H̸̺̼̆O̸̟̠̓Ṷ̸̽L̷͓͌̓Ḏ̸́Ȩ̴̄R̷̨̹̓ ̶̢͚̚T̶̘̬̿͘Ö̷̪́͝

̵̬͆̿C̸̡͌R̴̨͑̓Y̴̻͋̔ ̵̣̹̕Ơ̷̬͍͝N̶̗̉͆ ̸͈̎M̵̭̰̎͠Y̶̹͔̕-̸̘̰͛̓.̵̙̜̒” Anti paused as his body started to glitch rapidly. Jamie watched as he pulled at his hair, his face contorted as he squint his eyes shut. He almost looked like he was in pain, but after a second he was back to normal staring off, with a crazed look in his eyes. “I̵t̶ ̵d̶o̶e̷s̴ ̶n̸o̶t̸ ̴m̶a̴t̶t̴e̵r̶ ̵n̴o̵w̸.̵ ̴I̷'̴m̶ ̷d̵o̸n̴e̴ ̸w̵i̵t̸h̴ ̶a̷l̴l̵ ̵t̸h̴e̴ ̷b̸u̴l̷l̷ ̴s̶h̵i̵t̵.̸ ̷I̶'̶m̷ ̸d̶o̴n̷e̴ ̶w̷i̷t̵h̸ ̷y̷o̶u̶ ̴a̸l̵l̴ ̵w̴a̸l̴k̵i̵n̸g̵ ̵o̶v̴e̷r̴ ̵m̴e̸.̷ ̴P̸r̴e̶t̶e̵n̴d̷i̶n̶g̴ ̵t̴o̴ ̸c̶a̸r̸e̸,̷ ̸m̸o̷c̷k̶i̸n̶g̸ ̸m̸e̶,̴ ̶n̷o̷t̶ ̸u̷n̴d̶e̶r̴s̶t̸a̷n̷d̶i̴n̴g̵ ̴h̴o̴w̴ ̵h̶a̷r̵d̶ ̵i̶t̸ ̵i̵s̷ ̶t̷o̵ ̷b̸e̵ ̷n̵o̵t̸h̶i̸n̴g̶ ̴b̷u̶t̵ ̵a̵ ̶f̶u̶c̷k̵i̷n̸g̵ ̴m̷o̴n̶s̸t̶e̶r̵.̴” he started to gigle as a creepy smile creeped through his lips. “I̸'̵m̸ ̸d̶o̷n̶e̵ ̵w̵i̶t̵h̸ ̸y̶o̴u̶ ̷d̴i̴s̵r̸e̶s̶p̵e̴c̷t̸f̴u̷l̴…

P̷̜̬̼͎͖͍̗̙̥̟̗̜̄̑̈́̅û̷͉̜̠̳̰̭̞̞̯̞̞̅p̴̡̄̽̽̏̈́͠͝p̶̗̗͖͍̣̫̠̀̽͐͗̒́̈́̒͜͝ͅe̷͔̬̗̹̥̼̪̙̪͕͋͋͒t̵̟̝̠͓͔͚̳̯̮̖̿͂̑̽̏̓̀̊̇̆̒̕͜s̷̡̢̝̹̯̥̭̳͕͖̝͊̌̾̅͒͝͠͠.”

Jamie had his back pressed agenst the wall, starring at Anti with fearfilled eyes, unable to move he put up his trembling hands as as signed. “Anti your scarring me.”

Anti slambed his fist in the wall right next to Jamie’s head, causing Jamie to let out a silent scream. He stared back up at Anti, seeing his one eye glowing

green. “Y̷̙͛͗̋ö̶̘̱̖́ụ̴̥͛ s̶̓̍̊ͅh̷̨̯͚͌͑ỏ̵͓̩͂̆ű̵̱l̴̽͜d̴̝̈̓̒ ḃ̶̦̟͂̓e ̸̦̳͕̈͠s̵̛̫̈͝c̸͚̀̂a̴̠̯̮̚r̸̦͆̕ḙ̴̒͝d o̸̹̫̐r̸͍̞͒ m̴͔ę̶̴͉͂̃”

he growled.“A̸͎̺͂n̴̪͔̻̉ḋ̶̥͙͎ y̷͚͈͠ǫ̸̱͖̐̃̽ü̸ d̷̖͇͛̉̃o̷̦͉̎́̏ͅn̸͕̓͊͜'̵̝̉͝t ̷̙̙̽̀͝h̷̺̞́͜ą̴̬̇̽v̷̠̳̰̌e̴̪̤͛ t̶̯͐ḣ̶̩͛̐e̶̾͑

̶̟̄r̶̗̆̋̿i̵̼͋̿͌g̴̢͖̗̓͝h̶͕̍̎̕t̴ ṭ̴̨͐̒͝o ̴̨͚͎̒c̵̳̾̂͒ā̶̘͖̃ľ̸̼̬̣̓͆l̵̬̓͌ m̶̪̈́e̷͎͝ ̶͇͍̣͑͒̓An̵̙͖͂͆͠t̵̗̻̿i̴͈͍̓,̴̠̟̊ p̴͉͊ủ̴̟͎̐p̷̱̲͒͒̏ͅp̴̝̲̈́̽ë̷͚́͘t̴͗…̵̹͖̹̔t̶̻̒o̵̲̅̾ ̵͘y̷̟͔͑ȯ̶̯͍̓u̸̹̬̅̄̐.”

he suddenly grabbed Jamie by his neck, failing to notice Jamie grabbing a

small lamp next to him.“ I̷̓̋͝ͅ ̸̟͐ą̷͈͐m̶͙̲͑ ̶̥̳͉̌͐̿c̵͔͛̽a̵̩̗̾l̵̯̙͉̿l̶̮͇̇́͘e̶͓͈̙̐̌d̷̼̬̈͂͘

̷̡̨̩̑̆̉y̸̛̜̬̲o̴̟̊̍͝u̷̱͌̌r̷͚̲̾̆ ̶̡͙̔̃̚m̷̛̰͗̇a̸̡͆͐͛s̶͓͚̈t̵̩͆̕ę̷̟̃̈́̑r̴͇̊̽.”

Before Anti could act, Jamie swung the lamp at Anti’s head, causing Anti to fly back, letting go of Jamie as he clutched his injured face. He growled and let out a suppressed, glitch like scream, squinting his eyes shut once more. His body was shaking violently as it glitched.

Jamie didn’t have time to wait and see if he was okay. His main priority was to get out, warn the others, and help Anti somehow-.

Jamie felt two hands clutch his ankles causing him to fall on his stumic. He let out a grunt as his chest hit the rug floor, almost knocking the wind out of him. He got up on his hands and knees when he suddenly felt Anti’s heal stomp right into the lower lumbar of his spin. Jamie let out a yell, but nothing came out except a strained weezing sound. Tears started to stream down his eyes as he felt anti grab him by his left shoulder, flipping him around. Jamie didn’t even recognize his friend anymore, all he saw was the very monster that tried to make him his puppet, to make him his slave.

Anti starred down at the frightened ego, with anger in his eyes. “Y̴o̶u̶ ̸d̸a̶r̷e̴ ̸t̵r̵e̷a̶t̸ ̴y̶o̵u̸r̷ ̷m̴a̸s̶t̵e̸r̴ ̶t̴h̷a̸t̷ ̷w̸a̵y̴.̶ ̴L̵o̵o̸k̷s̵ ̷l̵i̵k̷e̴ ̵y̵o̶u̸ ̶n̸e̶e̴d̸ ̴t̶o̶ ̷b̶e̴ ̶t̴a̶u̸g̵h̸t̷ ̴s̴o̷m̷e̶ ̴m̵a̷n̷n̷e̶r̴s̴ ̶.” Anti growled as he pulled out a knife, sliding the blade on his finger, a crazed smile forming on his face.

Jamie watched as Anti leaned down ready to strike. He had to act fast, so he kicked Anti right in the stumic and watched him go down. He heard Anti yell once more as he turned to the door. But this wasn’t a pained yell, it was more of an angered yell. Jamie was at the door, his hand barely touching the door handle, when he felt Anti’s hand wrap firmly around his neck and pulling him back, before slambing him into the wall. Jamie gaged as Anti held a tight grip on his throat, blocking his wind pipe from getting any air. He grabbed Anti’s wrist, trying to pull him off, but he was the weakest of all the egos. He opened his watery eyes only to see anti grin at his pain and weakness.

“P̵̜̏̊ä̵̫͖́͠ṫ̸̲̥h̴͉͌̏ë̴̝́t̸͈̹̎i̵̬̿̉c̴̲̍̈́.” Anti giggled harshly as He pulled out his knife slowly waving it in front of Jamie’s face. He watched as Jamie squint his eyes shut as it drew near. This made him giggle even more.

“I̴̡̝͘ ̶̫͗w̸̹̤͠o̴̬̖̾n̸̗̾̄d̷͉͋̋e̸̬̋̚ͅr̵̡̢͘ ̵̳̈i̴̜̟͒̂f̶̪̆ ̵̢̘͋͝t̴̹͔̿ḧ̴̗̯́ȩ̴̼̃͘ ̶̞̘p̸͚͈̐͋ủ̶̞p̶̦̯̈̓p̸̨͂̚ë̷̻̬́͆t̸̬̰̓ ̸̨͕̅b̴̪̠̒l̴̫e̷͎͐̅e̸͔̙̔d̵̈̊͜ͅs̵̛̯̆.” He teased in a sing song voice pressing the knife on Jamie’s cheek.

Jamie felt the cold mettle blade press on his skin lightly but Anti wouldn’t stop there as the knife cut through the first layer of skin, then the second, then the third. Jamie whimpered in pain as anti pulled away, leaving a two inch cut on his right cheek. Jamie knew that it was gonna leave a scar. Jamie felt the blood trinkle down his cheek, able to taste the blood that streamed onto his lips. The taste of iron from the blood and the taste of Sault from his tears filled his mouth as he stared as Anti in pain. But all he could see was a smile on the glitches face.

“Ȁ̶̺͕h̷̡͐͆ ̷̥̟̈́i̶̦͔̎t̵̂ ̷̢̼̈c̵͍̰a̵͓͒͘n̷̜̗͝ ̵̡̬́̃b̸̞̲͛̉l̴͕̄̑e̴̙͂̆e̷̪̎d̶͙̬͒͐.̷̺̻͑ ̷̛̣͈Ṯ̴̽h̶͕̱̾ä̶̗́t̶͎̆ ̵̘͚̑j̴͊͜ű̷̙s̷̱̍t̴̤̙͒ ̴͍̲̅̿m̴̜͋ą̵͈̎k̵̗̠͝e̸͎͕͝s̷̪͑ ̶̻͗́i̷̜̬͌͝t̷̼͕͒͋

̶̜̖̍͘m̵̤̬̿̾o̴͉͆͝r̴̳̼̄e̸̺̱̊ ̷̝̿̔f̴̣̕û̷̳̜̉ṋ̷̌ ̵̛͉͖͋f̵̭̬̓͂o̴̳͇̔ṟ̶̇ ̸̨̽m̷̮̒̿e̶̖.̸̏͑ͅ” he smiled as he looked at the pain in his eyes. “W̶h̸a̶t̷,̸ ̸a̵r̷e̴ ̸y̴o̵u̶ ̶n̸o̴t̵ ̷g̷o̵n̴n̵a̵ ̶s̷c̵r̶e̸a̵m̵ ̷f̵o̵r̸ ̴h̴e̵l̷p̴ ̷l̵i̷t̶t̷l̶e̸ ̸p̸u̴p̷p̶e̵t̸?̴” he waited for Jamie to answer, but Jamie just stared at him with sadness in his eyes. “O̴̺͠h̸̺̬̾ ̴̙̪̒̆t̷̟͆h̶͉̉ã̶̢t̴̳̗̒'̸̭̈͝s̵̻̎̂

̶̟̮̈͑r̵̠̊ỉ̸̡͘g̵̲͈͐h̷̺̀t̷̖͌͜͝.̸̹͎̓̓ ̶̛̮Ỵ̶͙̽̌o̵͙͑u̶̮̓͛ ̵̜̅̇c̴̱̿̈́a̵͓̾n̶̥͐͛t̵̹̎.̸͎̈́͘ ̶̪͓̂͠Y̷̼̰̅o̷͇͗u̸̯͜͠ ̵̖́͝d̴̩̉̿o̴̥̒n̵͉͝ͅ'̶̳̒t̴̯͑͘ ̴̫̍́h̴̹̜̐̈a̷͈͚͌v̸̤͠ë̵͚́ ̷̗̒̂a̷̧̻͋̈́ ̵̨̎̅v̴͙͂ō̵͖i̶̥̳̿͂c̶̲̈́͝ë̷̞́.̷̘̌ ̶̞̏” he teased, giggling like a mad man, watching as more tears streamed down Jamie’s face, the tears mixing in with the blood. His eyes trailed down the the egos throat as his smile grew wider. “I̴ ̶w̷o̸n̴d̶e̵r̷ ̸i̸f̵ ̷y̸o̸u̴ ̵e̴v̸e̶n̴ ̷h̸a̶v̸e̴ ̸a̸ ̶l̵a̵r̴y̷n̶x̵ ̴i̶n̷ ̵t̶h̶at ̸t̸h̴r̸o̵a̴t̴ ̷o̴f̸ ̸y̴o̵u̴r̸s̷.” He then pressed the bloody knife on Jamie’s throat, causing Jamie’s breath to hitch a bit. “L̶e̶t̷'̶s̶ ̴f̸i̸n̴d̴ ̶o̶u̷t̴.̷”

Jamie felt as he was about to press the blade down. He felt it pierce through the first layer. But before Anti could cut any deeper he reached up and grabbed Anti by his slit throat.

Anti stopped as he felt Jamie’s hand wrap around his neck. He started to giggle like crazy. “W̸h̶a̴t̵?̴ ̵Y̶o̵u̷ ̴r̸e̷a̴l̶l̵y̴ ̴t̷h̶i̸n̷k̷ ̶y̸o̶u̸ ̵c̸a̷n̴ ̵s̸t̵r̵a̷n̶g̷l̷e̴ ̵m̴e̵."̷ Anti held the knife close to his neck but didn’t press down any further ."̵G̷o̶ ̵o̴n̸ ̵t̶h̸e̶n̴ ̸m̷u̴t̵e̸ ̷d̴o̸ ̷i̴t̶.̵ ̶L̶e̸t̵'̸s̸ ̷s̷e̵e̸ ̷h̵o̶w̷ ̵s̵t̷r̷o̸n̷g̶ ̵y̶o̸u̴ ̷r̸e̷a̴l̵l̵y̵ ̸a̷r̸e̸.̵” he spat with a harsh grin on his face.

Jamie didn’t tighten his grip, he just stared at him with sad eyes. This made the glitch agitated.

“W̶e̸l̶l̸.̴ ̸G̴o̷ ̴o̷n̶ ̵p̶u̵p̴p̵e̴t̵.̸ ̷S̵h̶o̶w̷ ̴m̵e̷ ̵w̵h̸a̸t̵ ̸y̸o̸u̸ ̴g̸o̶t̶!̵” he snapped.

Jamie only stared for a moment or two before his hand started to go up passed Anti’s throat to his chin.

“W̷̜̄̋͝h̷̬̥͔̓̅͜a̶̤͐̓̋̇͝ţ̵̮̬͖̲̞̀̽͐̏ ̵͚̹̫͍̯͍̈͂͑̕t̴̬̘̚h̶̨͆̒̈́͑͋̍ȇ̸̹̫͖͕̟͐̋͜͠ ̷̡̝̦̭̘͕͛͗̿̂̇͠h̸̘̝͈̫̤̽͂e̴̛̼̎̇̚l̷͙̼̞̺͒͐̓͌̌͝l̴̡̡͈͓̮̩͗ ̵̫̈́̈̑̓a̶̹̘͕̮̓r̶̛̟͓̱̓͗̉͒è̷̠̳̺̃ ̴̨͎̼͖͕̍̋ÿ̶̛̘̭͇̦̟̾͊o̵̺̪͛̐̑̏͋ų̸̟̭̜̻͌̆͑͗̄ ̴̧͔̯͚͚̜d̴͕̟̻̗̱̝͒͊͝͝o̶̝͔̭͚̦̮̔̽̍̕ĩ̷̗̖͙͖̦̫̄̑̂ṅ̶̨̨͇̗͕̝͝g̵̮̞̤̜̺͑̏͌̓-.” Anti fell

silent as Jamie’s hand cupped Anti’s left cheek gently. Anti froze as he stared into the ego's eyes. There was no hate, there was no fear, only sadness and sympathy… sympathy for him.

Jamie didn’t want to hurt Anti. That was the last thing he wanted. He wanted what ever was happening to Anti to stop. He wanted to comfort him, tell him he wasn’t a villian, glitch, or a monster. He wanted his best friend back.

Jamie knew that this little motion wouldn’t change anything, but he wanted it to be the last motion he ever did. He wanted to comfort him in anyway he could and this was it. He slowly closed his eyes, waiting for him to move the blade across his throat. He knew in his heart that he would forgive anti for anything he was about to do. After about a few seconds no pain came, the feeling of choking on blood, nothing.

He slowly opened his eyes to see Anti staring at him. His features softening by the second. Suddenly he squint his eyes shut as his head glitched. It glitched from left to right before stopping entirely. His eyes snapped open. Jamie looked into them not seeing a black void any more. But instead the same warm blue eyes of Anti… His best friend Anti.

Anti shook his head as he let out a trembled breath. He looked around the room, confused. When did he get in here? He could of sworn he was down-. Wait what was he holdin-.

Anti’s mind froze as he saw none other than his best friend jameson jackson, staring back at him with sad eyes. “J-Jamie?” He asked, his voice no longer having the static in it. “What are you-.” He stopped talking as he looked at him, confused. But his confusion turned into terror as he saw a big cut on his cheek, and his own hand wrapped around this throat, the other holding a knife against it. “N-no.” He gasped as he backed away, letting the knife hit the floor. He continued to back up staring at his hands. “Wh-what have I done. Jamie?” He looked back up at the mute who was to afraid to move.

*He’s afraid of me? No not again.*

Jamie slowly pushed his self off the wall and sighed. He was back, but there was no time to celebrate as he watched his friend back up in horror. He started to walk forward.

“N-no no Jamie stay away from me.” Anti whimpered as he backed away even further. “I’m not safe. Jackie was right.” He whispered. “I haven’t changed.”

Jamie was quick to speak or well… sign. “No. Don’t say that. It’s not true you have changed.”

“He’s right.” Anti whispered hugging his self. “He’s right I am a monster, a villain

a Ğ̸̤̠̔͐͂̕l̴͇̟̚ỉ̴̘̈́͒̿̚͘t̵̰͊̆̔͒ͅc̸͕̤̉̽h̵̟͋̽̕.” Hot tears streamed down

Anti’s face.

“Anti look at me. Your not a monster. You have changed this-this is just a small hiccup-.”

“SMALL HICCUP? LOOK WHAT I’VE DONE TO YOU. ALL BECAUSE I COULDN’T CONTROL THE FUCKING VIRUS INSIDE OF ME I HURT YOU.” His eyes suddenly turned back into black. “W̸h̴i̸c̸h̵ ̶y̸o̵u̶ ̷d̷e̴s̴e̷r̸v̴e̴d̸ ̴p̵u̶p̶p̶e̸t.” Anti shook his head squinting his eyes shut before opening them again.

Jamie watched as his eyes switched from warm blue to pitch black. He was confused.

*What’s happening to him?*

Anti clutched his hair as he backed away yelling in pain. “IT’S HAPPENING AGAIN!” he screeched in pain. “WHY WON’T IT S̴̨̛̳̮͖͖̼̟̟͖̭̼̾̏̍͐͌̍̆̏̃͠ͅṪ̶͔͚̜̮̈́̋̄̈̊̕͝Ŏ̸̰̤͇̺͙̑͌̓̌̂̽̀̃̓͘̕ͅP̴̡̤͙͓͍͇͙͗.”

Jamie walked up to him and placed a gental hand on his shoulder only for him to slap it away.

“N-no you need to leave.” Anti said in fear. “Before I.. hurt you again.” Anti gasped as his body started glitching in pain.

“What about you-?”

“Get out Jamie.” He snapped closing his eyes in pain. “Get-get the others out. Keep them away from me.”

Jamie placed his hand in anti’s shoulder again.“Anti-.”

“I’m t-trying to protect you from me.” Anti whispered placing his hand on Jamie’s, looking up at him with tear filled eyes. His eyes shifting back and forth to blue and black and blue again. “Now go.”

“But-but anti-.”

“I SAID Ḡ̶̢̡͍̝̫͕̖̖͎̰̥̂̿͒O̴̜̳̫̅̃͘!” He snapped as his eyes stayed on black.

Jamie jumped as he ran to the door, yanking it open and slambing it shut, leaving anti alone to fight the virus in him.

Anti fell to his knees, tears streaming from his eyes as he watched his body glitch agenst his will. “Please, let them kill me before I do any H̵̢̘̹͙̦͌̌͑̑́̌̂̕͜ą̴̥̰̖̹̞̪̔̽̔͌̚̕r̷̢̟͍̲̫͓̄̅̆̇͛̃̒͌͒͑͌m̶̼̜̭͓̥͍̊̏̅̚͠.” He closed his eyes as the darkness full ingulft him, causing him to black out. But he opened his eyes once more his eyes turning from blue to pitch black.

Jamie stumbled down the hall way, holding the wound on his cheek, keeping it from bleeding out. He needed to warn the others. Tell them what happen. Save anti. He stumbled into the living room but his vision was to blurry. He was gonna pass out.

*No.*

“Jamie how did it go-.” He heard Henrik speak but stop suddenly, but was unable to see him.

Jamie then fell to his knees and felt his body hit the floor.

“JAMESON!” was all he could hear. He could see the egos outline but it was slowly getting dimmer before it all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing that Jameson saw was a flash of bright light and distant voices calling his name. At that moment he forgot where he was or what had acurred earlier. The bright light started to dim as he saw two figures looking down at him.

“Jamie, Jamie vake up.” The sound of Shneep's voice filled his ears as he felt some one lightly pat the good side of his face.

Jamie started to get some of his regular senses back. First being his sight, then his hearing came second. He was able to see the good doctor and Chase Brody stare down at him in shock and worry. He was also able to see Jackie and Marvin, comfort Robbie who looked terrofide at the moment. Next came was his sense of smell. All he could smell was fresh blood and nothing else. Then came his feeling as the side of his face started to ache in pain. He was very confused at that moment before his memory caught up to him. Anti was the one who did this to him. He cut him, hurt him, scared him. But he did not hate him for it.

*Anti said something about a virus. Was that making him act like that?*

Well what ever it was. He can’t just let it hurt his best friend like that. He needed to help him. He needed to warn the-.

“Jamie please wake up.” Brody said, a few tears started to form in his eyes.

Jamie’s eyes fully opened and stared right at Chase, causing Chase to smile in relief.

“Jamie?” He smiled.

Jamie gave him a weak grin as he tried to sit up, only to fall back down, wincing I’m pain.

“No, no don’t do zhat JJ you need to stay on zhe couch and rest.” Henrik ordered, proping his pillow for him.

“What the hell happened?” Chase asked placing a hand on Jamie’s shoulder.

“You know what the hell happened Chase.” Jackie snapped as his eyes started to glow. “Anti caused this shit.”

“Vhy vould he do zhat to JJ?” Shneep whispered like he was talking to himself. “He’s changed and… JJ’s his best friend.”

“Anti did this because he hasnt changed.” Jackie said clenching his fists out of anger.

Jamie looked at Jackie and lifted his hands, trying to sign what happened. But his hands were so weak, and were shaking to much to make out what he was saying.

“Jamie, buddy what are you trying to say.”

“H-e-l-p… a-n… a-n-t-.”

“I-I don’t under stand is that and h or an n?” Chase asked trying to help out.

He tried so hard to sign, trying to tell them to help anti some how, but his hands fell to his sides, unable to lift them again. He was to weak.

“W̶e̷l̴l̸ ̷i̵s̸n̵'̴t̷ ̸t̷h̵i̵s̴ ̸N̵̘̬̤̦͈̾̎̎̌̊̈́̍̃͊͘͝i̸̮̤̔̌͐̊ć̷̛͚̝͚͉̼́͂̈́̕͝ͅĕ̷̘̫̝̻͒̇͊̏͌͗͒̚.”

They all turned to the door way to see anti, his eyes pitch black. His eyes scanned every one in the room, eyes landing one Jameson last. His grin only seem to grow as a hint of fear started to lace their faces.

“M̸y̸ ̴p̴u̴p̷p̸e̸t̸s̶ ̵h̴e̸l̸p̸i̸n̶g̶ ̴o̷n̶e̶ ̴o̷f̷ ̶t̵h̴e̷i̵r̴ ̴o̴w̵n̶.̵”

“Anti?” Chase whispered trying to step closer to him.

“B̷u̷t̶.” Anti lifted his knife as he spoke, causing Chase to freeze in place. Anti’s eyes never left Jamison. “I̶'̶m̴ ̶n̵o̵t̷ ̴f̷i̵n̶i̵s̵h̸e̶d̴ ̸p̴u̶n̴i̷s̶h̶i̷n̸g̷ ̵h̷i̴m̸.”

Anti tried to walk forward but the others sprang into action. They all stood in front of or right beside Jameson, protectivly putting their hands around him, glaring at Anti. Anti stopped in his tracks, his smile disipeares completely. Jackie was the first to speak. “You are not gonna lay a finger on him.”

“Anti vhy are you doing zhis?” Shneep began, putting a hand on Jackie’s shoulder to keep him calm. “You vould never hurt Jamie like zhi-.”

“H̷a̵v̸e̵ ̵y̵o̸u̶ ̴n̷o̵t̷ ̴b̶e̷e̷n̸ ̴l̸i̶s̸t̷e̵n̵i̶n̴g̴,̷ ̶d̸o̷c̸t̶o̶r̵?̷” Anti snapped, pointing the knife at Jamie. “H̴e̵ ̷i̴s̴ ̷b̷e̵i̴n̷g̷ ̶p̸u̷n̴i̵s̷h̷e̸d̶.” He then pointed the knife at everyone in the room, causing Robbie to squint his eyes shut, hiding in Marvin’s cape. “J̶u̷s̶t̴ ̸l̴i̷k̷e̵ ̵y̴o̸u̸ ̶a̷l̷l̴ ̴w̴i̴l̵l̴ ̶b̸e̶,̷ ̷v̴e̴r̵y̵ ̴s̶h̸o̷r̴t̸l̷y̸ ̸.”

“Anti-scarring-Robbie.” Robbie shivered his glazed eyes staring into Anti’s black ones.

Anti started to giggle like a mad man, the sound of static filling the room. They watched as his body glitched back a forth from different versions of his self. One version of him look like he was hunched over in pain, holding its neck while the other yelled in anger. The giggling came to a halt as Anti glared at Robbie with a sneer. “Y̸o̸u̷ ̶s̸h̵o̵u̸l̶d̵ ̴b̶e̵ ̴s̷c̵a̵r̵e̸d̸ ̷o̴f̵ ̵m̶e̸.̶ ̵Y̷o̴u̷ ̶a̶l̸l̷ ̷s̷h̸o̴u̶l̸d̸.̷ ̴T̵o̸ ̵l̶o̶n̴g̶ ̷I̴'̷v̵e̸ ̸b̸e̷e̷n̵ ̷d̴e̷a̵l̵i̴n̷g̵ ̴w̸i̵t̴h̷ ̵y̷o̸u̷r̷ ̷s̵h̶i̴t̵.̷ ̴T̵h̶e̶ ̸d̵i̴r̷t̶y̷ ̸l̷o̶o̴k̸s̸ ̵h̴e̷r̴e̵.̶ ̸T̷h̶e̴ ̵n̶a̸m̴e̴ ̶c̵a̴l̵l̶i̸n̷g̶ ̵t̶h̵e̷r̵e̵.̶ ̵E̵V̸E̶R̶Y̶T̵H̴I̷N̶G̸!̷” Anti suddenly grabbed a handful of hair a pained look sketched on his face. “I̵ ̸t̷r̷i̶e̵d̷ ̶t̸o̷ ̷b̷e̵ ̷b̵e̴t̵t̷e̵r̶.̵ ̸I̵ ̵t̵r̸i̴e̵d̶ ̴s̵o̸ ̷h̶a̷r̸d̷ ̷a̴n̸d̸ ̸a̶l̵l̴ ̷y̵o̵u̶ ̷s̷e̸e̴ ̸i̷s̶ ̸m̸y̸ ̵m̸i̸s̴t̸a̸k̸e̶s̷.̶ ̶C̷a̵l̴l̶i̵n̷g̶ ̸m̸e̷ ̵a̷ ̷f̶u̷c̴k̶ ̶u̸p̶,̷ ̸a̵ ̷m̵o̴n̶s̶t̶e̵r̵,̷ ̴a̴ ̴G̴̭̊l̶̙͖̋̀í̴̦̲t̷̨̲̋̿c̷͍̘̅h̸͇̯̆.”

Anti started to glitch once more but Jamie noticed that the pained version was looking straight at him holding his neck, fear sketched in his eyes. “I’m sorry.” Jamie heard him whisper, but no one else did. Realization hit Jamie. Anti was trying to fight back. But what was he trying to fight?

Anti glitched back and stared at everyone a low growl escaped his lips. “B̶u̸t̸ ̴n̵o̵ ̴m̴o̸r̸e̵.̵ ̴I̵'̵m̷ ̴d̶o̷n̵e̸ ̴d̸e̵a̵l̷i̷n̸g̷ ̴w̶i̶t̷h̴ ̶y̸o̵u̶ ̸d̵i̶s̷r̵e̴s̴p̵e̴c̷t̷f̸u̴l̷ ̴p̵u̴p̷p̶e̸t̸s̵.”

He went to walk forward, but Jackie stepped in front of him his eyes starting to glow green. “You’ll have to go through me to get to-.”

Anti suddenly grabbed Jackie by the neck and lifted him up. He giggled darkly as Jackie tried to pull him off. “Y̷o̷u̵ ̸w̵o̸n̸'̵t̵ ̸b̶e̵ ̵a̵b̸l̶e̴ ̸t̷o̶ ̸s̴t̵o̶p̸ ̷m̷e̵ ̴t̸h̸i̶s̷ ̶t̶i̸m̷e̷ ̸h̵e̴r̸o̸.̵”

“ANTI STOP.” Chase yelled walking forward.

Anti’s head snapped in Chase’s direction his grin only growing. He then through Jackie at Chase, causing both of them to fly back.

“Robbie, Schneep, get Jamie out of here, now.” Marvin demanded as he pulled out his wand, looking at Anti.

“Alright, Robbie help me.” Schneep said taking Jamie’s arm.

Jamie felt schneep and Robbie grab his arms but as they started to walk out he looked over to see Marvin using a spell. Wisps of green lights started to wrap around Anti like a rope causing him to drop his knife.

Anti let out a frustrated growl as he tried to run at Marvin but Marvin quickly waved his wand causing more green lights to wrap around his legs. Anti suddenly fell to his knees, as more wrapped around his neck and arms.

Jamie suddenly stopped letting them drag him away and tried to run toward Anti, but Schneep and Robbie held him back.

“Jamie vhat are you doing. You can’t go near him. Anti vill kill you.” Schneep protested.

Jamie looked at the doctor and held up his hands, trying to sign. “Not Anti’s fault. Help Anti.”

“Vhat do you mean not Anti’s fault?”

Jamie started to sign once more. “V-i-r-u-s.”

“Virus?” Schneep squint his eyes, confused.

Anti’s head shot up at the word, his eyes staring right at Jamie. He let out a yell as slowly stood up, snapping the restraints on his legs.

“W-what?” Marvin whispered in shock. No one is strong enough to break this kind of spell.

Anti then grabbed a hold of the ropes around his arms and pulled, snapping all of them. He looked right at Marvin who was about to cast another spell but Anti suddenly glitched in front of him and grabbed the shaft of the wand, squeezing it until it snapped in half.

Marvin watched the wand fall to the floor in pieces, a look of horror froze on his face. But before he could speak, Anti grabbed him by his hair and lifted him off the ground. He let out a yell as Anti held him up. “Anti p-please listen to reason.”

“I̵ ̵d̵o̷n̵'̴t̸ ̷l̸i̶s̷t̷e̸n̵ ̸t̴o̸ ̷p̷u̴p̷p̴e̷t̴s̴.” He snapped as he threw Marvin across the floor, letting him slid across it, his back hitting the wall with a loud thud.

He then went after Jamie. He went to grab him by his best but shneep stood in between them pulling out a scalpel and aiming it at him. “Anti stop zhis right now. Don’t make me force you.”

Anti only giggled as he lifted on hand and clenched it into a fist. The scalpel suddenly crumpled in Schneep’s hand leaving him stunned. “L̴o̸o̸k̵s̴ ̷l̴i̶k̷e̴ ̵y̸o̶u̶r̴ ̵s̷h̷i̸f̷t̴s̷ ̶o̸v̸e̷r̵ ̸d̶o̵c̷.̴” Anti grinned, slapping him in the face.

Schneep went down, landing in his back, staring up in a daze before his eyes closed, like he blacked out.

Anti looked back up to see Robbie standing in front of Jamie, growling at him. Anti stepped forward forming a knife in his hand scraping a table next to him.

Jamie coward behind Robbie, feeling completely hopeless. No body was listening and on top of that Anti was going on a killing spree.

Robbie let out another growl pushing Jamie further behind him. “Anti-no-hurt-dapper.” He snapped.

Anti twisted his neck right, using his power to send Robbie flying right into Marvin. He turned back to Jamie who backed away in fear. Anti’s grip tighten on his knife as he lifted, ready to strike but before he could Jackie came from behind and pushed him down.

Anti landed on his back, the hero on top of him slamming Anti’s wrists onto the floor, using his supper strength to keep him from getting up. Anti grit his teeth in anger, his teeth grew sharper by the second.

“What’s gotten into you?” Jackie snapped in anger.

“N̵o̵t̴h̶i̷n̴g̴ ̸h̵a̶s̷ ̷g̸o̵t̸t̴e̶n̴ ̶i̷n̷t̷o̵ ̸m̵e̵.̴ ̶I̵s̵n̶'̸t̸ ̷t̴h̸i̵s̸ ̷h̵o̷w̴ ̶y̷o̴u̷ ̵s̵e̸e̵ ̷m̷e̷?̷ ̶N̴o̸t̶h̶i̷n̷g̴ ̷b̶u̷t̴ ̴a̴ ̸g̸l̸i̷t̴c̷h̵ ̴t̸h̶a̵t̸ ̶o̶n̷l̸y̶ ̴f̷u̴c̶k̷e̴d̶ ̵u̷p̶ ̸y̶o̴u̵r̸ ̶g̴u̶y̶'̶s̵ ̸l̷i̸f̵e̶?” Anti grinned.

Jackie’s face softened the longer he stared at Anti. He went to speak but Anti kneed him in the stumic causing his strength to waver in his hands. Anti then used his free hand to grab him by the neck. He slowly got up and lift him up in the air.

Jamie grabbed Anti’s arm, trying to pull him off of Jackie. Anti stared down at the dapper ego and slapped him across the face. Jamie landed on the floor, unable to get up.

“J-jamie!” Jackie choked out in fear.

“W̷h̶o̷ ̸s̸a̴i̴d̴ ̸y̶o̷u̴ ̷c̵a̷n̷ ̷s̷p̶e̵a̴k̷ ̸l̵,̸ ̸p̶u̸p̸p̷e̵t̷?̴” Anti snapped as he slammed him into the wall, his back denting the wall.

Chase suddenly woke up seeing Anti continue to slam Jackie into the wall. Jamie was on the floor unable to move, Robbie was in the corner, cowering in fear, Marvin next to him coming to, and Schneep was passed out on the floor. Chase quickly crawled over to Schneep and grabbed him by the shoulder. “Henrik? Henrik this is Chase. You need to wake up.” He watched as shneep shook his head back and forth, slightly groaning. “HENRIK!”

Schneep’s fist suddenly came up and socked Chase in the face. “TAKE ZHIS MOZHERFUCKA!”

“GAH, SCHNEEP WHAT THE FUCK? WRONG EGO!” Chase said, holding his nose.

“Chase? Oh Scheiße my bad.” He groaned as Chase helped him up. “Vhat did I miss?”

Jackie suddenly was thrown into a wall next to them. But before they could help him Anti grabbed Jackie and continuously punched him in the face.

“JACKIE!” Chase yelled as him and Schneep went after Anti.

Marvin woke up and looked at Anti and ran at him, Robbie following from behind. “LET GO OF JACKIE!”

Anti snapped his fingers. Suddenly glitch like strings came out of the wall and wrapped around all of the egos wrists and ankles pulling them back like puppets on strings. All their backs hit the wall with a loud thud. They tried pulling but the strings were to strong.

Jamie was the only one who didn’t have the restraints. He was still laying on the floor, to weak to move, he was only able to watch as Anti beat the hero to a pulp.

“L̴o̷o̴k̸ ̷a̶t̶ ̸e̵v̸e̷r̶y̴ ̵o̸n̵es̶ ̸f̷a̵v̶o̸r̶i̶t̸e̵ ̶h̸e̴r̶o̷ ̶n̶o̸w̴.” Anti cackled throwing him once more to the ground. He watched as the hero tried to get up only making it to his hands and knees. “D̷o̵ ̴y̴o̴u̸ ̴f̵e̸e̴l̴ ̷i̴t̴?” He asked as he walked forward. “T̵h̵i̷s̴."He snapped as he kicked Jackie in the stumic. "Is̵ ̴w̸h̵a̴t̴ ̵I̷ ̷f̴e̵l̸t̸ ̸l̵i̵k̷e̴.̴ ̵Y̶o̸u̷r̷ ̵c̵r̷u̸e̷l̴ ̵w̴o̶r̶d̶s̸ ̷h̵u̶r̸t̵ ̸m̵e̸.̴ ̶I̴ ̸t̵r̶i̴e̵d̵ ̸s̸o̶ ̶h̶a̵r̵d̶ ̴t̷o̸ ̴c̵o̸n̶t̷r̶o̴l̷ ̷m̵y̷ ̷s̸e̷l̷f̵ ̷f̶o̸r̶ ̶t̴h̸i̴s̸ ̵p̸a̷t̶h̴e̵t̵i̷c̷ ̵g̷r̶o̸u̷p̸ ̸y̶o̵u̴ ̵c̶a̸l̶l̵ ̵a̶ ̴f̴a̵m̶i̶l̵y̶.̵ ̴B̷u̸t̷ ̶n̸o̶w̶ ̸I̴ ̴r̸e̸a̴l̵i̵z̴e̴d̷ ̶t̶h̸a̶t̵ ̵I̸ ̵w̴a̶s̶n̵'̶t̶ ̷r̷e̶a̷l̵l̷y̷ ̸a̸p̵a̴r̵t̵ ̶o̴f̴ ̴i̵t̵.̴ ̸B̶u̵t̸ ̶i̷t̶ also ̶m̸a̵d̵e̸ ̶m̵e̷ ̶r̶e̸a̷l̶i̵z̷e̶.̸” he formed a knife and lifted it up with a grin on his face. “I̶ ̵a̵m̵ ̵n̵o̴t̶h̵i̴n̷g̶

̸b̶u̵t̵ ̵a̸ G̴̻̬͐̐l̷͉͚̰̜͊͊i̵̼͘ṫ̸̩͇̼̐̒͛c̴͔̼̭͒̃h̸̢̳̭̪͐̊.”

Jamie watched as Anti lifted the knife about to strike. He felt some strength came back to him as he lifted himself up onto his feet and wobbled forward.

Anti could see the fear in Jackie’s eyes, but that only made him smile more as he went for the kill his knife coming down.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Anti was close to stabbing Jackie with his knife. Close to finally getting rid of the hero, but before he could do so much as to even shed his blood with his knife, Jamie stood in the way, causing Anti to stop in his tracks. Anti’s grip on the knife tightens as anger started to build up inside of him.

He watched as the ego stared up at him. His legs wobbly and weak, looking as if he could pass out at any second. He thought he knocked the little shit of his ass, yet there he stood staring up at him, a protective hand over Jackie. Anti looked into his eyes, looking for any sign of hate or fear, but it was nothing but the same look he gave him before. The look of sympathy and he hated it.

Anti let a low growl escape his lips, sounding far from human. “O̶u̶t̷ ̴o̴f̶ ̶m̵y̵ ̴w̴a̸y̴ ̸p̷u̷p̷p̴e̴t̶! ” he snapped, with hatefilled eyes. “I'̷l̴l̴ ̸d̶e̸a̸l̷ ̷w̴i̷t̶h̵ ̸y̶o̷u̷ ̷a̷f̷t̷e̶r̶ ̴I̸ ̶f̵i̶n̴i̵s̷h̷ ̶h̴i̷m̸!̵”

Jamie didn’t move, instead he stood his ground, ignoring the pain that shot through him. He had to save them all. He had to save Anti.

“W̵h̸a̵t̴? y̴o̷u̷ ̷t̸h̸i̷n̷k̴ ̴y̵o̵u̷ ̸c̴a̷n̴ ̶s̵t̶o̶p̴ ̵m̷e̴?̶ ̵Y̶o̵u̷r̵ ̷n̴o̵t̶h̶i̶n̴g̷ ̴b̶u̶t̵ ̸a̶ ̶w̶e̵a̶k̵ ̶p̵a̸t̶h̸e̶t̷i̴c̵ ̸l̶i̴t̵t̷l̷e̴ ̸p̵u̶p̴p̴e̵t̵.̵ ̵A̴r̸e̵ ̷y̸o̵u̴ ̶g̶o̵i̶n̷g̵ ̸t̸o̸ ̴t̴r̸y̷ ̶a̴n̷d̶ ̴m̵a̸k̸e̶ ̶m̷e̷ ̵l̷i̴s̵t̷e̶n̴ ̶t̸o̶ ̵r̸e̶a̶s̷o̸n̵?̶ ̸H̵o̷w̶ ̸c̸a̷n̷ ̶y̸o̸u̶ ̷d̴o̷ ̶t̴h̸a̴t̶ ̷w̸h̷e̸n̸ ̸y̶o̷u̴ ̷d̸o̶n̴'̵t̴ ̵h̵a̷v̷e̷ ̸a̶ ̶v̴o̵i̸c̶e̴? T̴e̵l̸l̷ ̶m̶e̷.̷.̶.̷ ̵m̴u̵t̷e̷.̶” Anti snapped harshly, a grin forming on his face.

It hurt Jamie to hear his best friend call him that, but he knew that this wasn’t his best friend Anti. This was something else, and he knew that deep down inside of this virus was the real Anti fighting back, trying to keep his family safe, but Anti couldn’t do it on his own. Jamie was determined to save his friend from this.

Jamie lifted his weak arms and started to sign. “Anti, please. You… don’t w..want this.”

“Y̷o̸u̸r̷ ̸w̴r̸o̷n̴g̸ ̷p̵u̸p̸p̷e̴t̴.̶ ̷I̷ ̵d̸o̴ ̷w̸a̶n̴t̴ ̴t̷h̵i̵s̵.̴ ̴I̸ ̵w̴a̷n̸t̸ ̶t̵o̶ ̴s̴e̶e̶ ̸y̶o̷u̶ ̴a̷l̶l̴ ̷s̷u̶f̴f̵e̵r̵ ̴t̵h̵r̷o̶u̵g̷h̸ ̶t̷h̷e̵ ̸p̶a̸i̵n̸ ̵y̵o̶u̵ ̶c̷a̷u̵s̶e̶d̷ ̴m̶e̷.̸ ̴N̷o̷w̵ ̶g̴e̸t̶ ̶o̷u̵t̶ ̸o̵f̷ ̶m̶y̶ ̴w̶a̷y̴ ̸b̴e̷f̵o̸r̸e̷-̷.̸”

“No you don’t.” Jamie imterupted. “You’ve mentioned something about a virus. That… virus wants this not you.”

“Virus?” Chase questioned, still trying to pull off the glitch like ropes.

“Jamie mention it earlier.” Schneep said taking a breath from trying to pull the strings off. “Vhat ever it is must of latched itself to Anti-.”

Anti suddenly let out a crazed laugh, causing everyone to go silent. “Y̷o̸u̸ ̵a̷l̴l̵ ̷a̸r̷e̵ ̴s̸o̴ ̵s̵t̸u̵p̶i̸d̷.̸ ̶T̸h̸i̶s̷ ̸v̵i̷r̷u̸s̵ ̵h̶a̸s̵ ̴a̴l̴w̶a̵y̶s̶ ̴b̶e̸e̸n̸ ̷i̸n̶s̵i̴d̵e̷ ̶o̵f̶ ̴m̵e̶.̷ ̵T̴h̵e̸ ̴v̶i̶r̵u̵s̴ ̸i̴s̷ ̴m̴y̴ ̶l̴u̶s̵t̶ ̵t̵o̵ ̷k̴i̷l̵l̸,̷ ̵m̴y̶ ̵l̴u̶s̸t̷ ̶f̵o̵r̷ ̷p̶o̴w̶e̷r̴ ̴a̷n̵d̶ ̵f̴a̶m̸e̷.̵ ̸I̸t̴ ̷h̶a̶s̷ ̴a̶l̵w̸a̴y̵s̵ ̷b̷e̷e̵n̵ ̷i̵n̵s̸i̴d̸e̸ ̵of̸ ̷m̷e̸.̸ ̷B̷u̵t̵ ̶w̷h̵e̴n̴ ̴y̵o̶u̷ ̸a̷l̸l̸ ̴a̷c̶c̷e̶p̵t̴e̸d̷ ̶m̷e̴ ̶a̷s̸ ̴o̵n̷e̷ ̵o̴f̵ ̵y̵o̷u̴r̷ ̵o̶w̶n̴.̸ ̷I̴ ̶c̶o̸n̷t̶a̴i̴n̷e̶d̸ ̵i̶t̷ ̵d̷e̴e̴p̷ ̴i̶n̴s̷i̴d̵e̸ ̶o̵f̵ ̷m̷e̵.̶ ̵T̶r̸y̴i̷n̶g̸ ̵t̷o̶ ̸b̸e̶ ̶b̷e̶t̵t̷e̶r̵ ̸f̶o̶r̸ ̴y̵o̶u̴ ̷u̷n̵g̵r̴a̸t̵e̸f̸u̴l̷ ̵s̴h̴i̸t̴s̷.̷”

They all stared at each other, in stunned silence, unable to speak, so Anti continued.

“B̶u̵t̶ ̷y̴o̸u̸ ̵d̷i̶d̶n̵'̶t̷ ̵s̶e̴e̵ ̵t̴h̶a̵t̸ ̶d̴i̶d̶ ̸y̴o̵u̷?̴ ̴A̴l̴l̸ ̶y̷o̶u̸ ̸s̶a̷w̶ ̷w̴e̷r̷e̴ ̵m̵y̷ ̵m̷i̶s̵t̴a̷k̵e̶s̶ ̸a̸n̸d̸ ̴m̴y̸ ̵f̸a̶i̵l̶u̵r̴e̵s̶.̸ ̴I̴ ̶t̶h̶e̸n̸ ̶r̶e̴a̷l̴i̴z̶e̵d̸ ̵t̷h̵a̴t̸ ̷I̴ ̴w̴a̵s̷ ̸n̴o̶t̴h̶i̵n̴g̸ ̸b̸u̵t̸ ̶a̵ ̷g̴l̵i̴t̸c̷h̶ ̷r̷i̷g̶h̸t̷ ̸J̶a̸c̴k̴i̵e̷?̸”

Jackie only stared up with pain in his eyes before he closed them in shame.

“W̶e̴l̴l̶ ̵m̴a̷y̴ ̷b̵e̴ ̶y̷o̸u̷r̸ ̴r̸i̵g̸h̷t̵.̸” Anti grinned, his grip tightening on the knife. “̶I̵ ̶a̶m̸

̴j̵u̸s̶t̴ ̴a̸ G̷̘̊̊̓̊l̸̳̾i̴͕͎̘͂͜t̷̻̟̟̓̓̓̈́c̷̨͉̰͐̆h̴̜̘̊.”

He walked forward holding the knife up, causing Jamie to stand in between both Anti and Jackie.

“Anti STOP!” Chase yelled trying to pull with all his might.

“PLEASE!” Marvin joined in weakly as tears started to stream from his eyes.

“M̵o̵v̶e̵ ̴o̸u̵t̴ ̷o̶f̷ ̷t̶h̶e̸ ̵w̸a̶y̶ ̷p̸u̶p̷p̸e̷t̶.” Anti snapped staring down at Jamie with anger in his eyes.

Jamie shook his head as tears started to stream down his eyes.

Anti only grinned lifting his knife. “S̷o̴ ̷b̶e̴ ̷i̷t̸.̸ ̴A̷n̶y̸ ̶l̴a̵s̶t̸ ̶w̸o̸r̴d̸s̸ ̸m̸u̸t̶e̶?̶”

Jamie had to think of something and fast.

“I̶ ̵d̸i̸d̶n̷'̷t̴ ̶t̶h̶i̵n̸k̷ ̶s̸o̴.” He said grinning evily, letting the knife fly once more.

“JAMIE!” They all said in unison.

Jamie quickly ran past his knife, and rammed into Anti… pulling him into a hug. Anti sneered at him for a second before he went stiff, staring ahead. Jamie watched as his grip on the knife loosened but it wasn’t enough. He let go and looked up at Anti, tears leaking from his eyes. “Anti I know your in there. I know you don’t want this.”

Anti remained silent looking from his knife and Jamie, like he was conflicted.

“This virus wants this not you. I know you.”

“Y̶o̷u̶ ̶d̷o̵n̸'̶t̶ ̷k̵n̶o̸w̷ ̷s̷h̶-̸s̵h̶i̶t̸.” Anti whispered, but he looked as if he were going to pass out.

“Please this isn’t you. Where’s the cool Anti I know. who plays nerf gun with Chase, who assists Schneep when he’s working.” Jamie began, smiling at the fond memories. “The Anti who comforts Robbie when he’s sad, who helps Marvin with his spells.” Jamie let out a sob. “Where’s the best friend I love dearly?”

Anti’s face softened at Jamie’s silent words, his grip loosens more on the knife. His eyes started to flicker back into blue. “J-Jamie? I-ARH- ."

"N̷̰̰͉̦̱͊͂O̸̘̝̭͉̿̉̔̂͂!”

Anti snapped, his body glitching like crazy. “I̶ ̸W̵O̴N̵'̵T̸ ̸B̴E̷ ̶W̶E̸A̵K̵ ̷A̶G̸A̷I̸N̷.”

Jamie watched as Anti’s body glitched back and forth from a pained version of Anti and an angered version of Anti. The pained one was none other than his best friend, while the other must of been the virus. Anti was fighting back.

“That’s it Anti fight it.”

Suddenly the strings that held the others back faded away, causing them to fall to the floor. They looked up and continued to watch as Anti glitched back and forth.

Anti started to back up from Jackie and Jamie, squinting his eyes shut as he dropped his knife, letting it hit the floor. He grabed fist full of hair as blood started to leak from his eyes. He was crying.

His eyes snapped open, both a clear blue, showing that this was the Anti they knew. He stared at them in fear shaking his head rapidly. “W-hat have I d-done?” He sobbed, turning to look back at Jackie who was holding his side in pain. “J-Jackie?”

“Anti, please calm down.” Schneep said as he got up trying to walked up to him.

“NO STA̸Y̶ ̶A̷W̴A̶Y̶!” Anti shouted in a demonic voice, shaking his head as he hugged himself. “I’m not safe.”

“Anti remain calm.” Chase joined in.

“I’m not safe, I did this. I’m a monster.” Anti stared ahead shaking his head. “Jackie your right, I am a glitch.”

“A-Anti d-dont-.” Jackie tried to stand but he fell back down in pain.

“Anti please.” Jamie began, getting his attention.

“Jamie, I.. I’m so sorry.” Anti whimpered continuing to shake his head. “I have to end this.”

“What?”

He did not answer, instead he glitched out of the room, leaving them all alone.

“End zhis?” Schneep said confused. “Vhat does he mean?-.”

They all froze when they heard clattering in Chase’s room. “W-whats in Chase’s room that he wants.”

“My gun.” Chase breathed in fear.

...

“ANTI!” They all shouted running toward his room.

Jackie tried to stand but he fell to his knees. Bue he felt two hands grab a hold of him and helped him up.

“I got you Jackie.” Schneep said as he followed the others.

They made it to Chase’s door only to find it locked. “ANTI?” Chase banged on the door. “ANTI OPEN UP!”

He didn’t answer, they only heard movement and silent sobs. But they all started to panic when the heard the sound of the hammer of the gun click back.

“ANTI NO!” Chase banged on the door once more, tears glazing his eyes.

“Stand back.” Marvin said as he placed his hands on the doors and chanted some words, causing the door to fly open.

They all froze in fear staring at Anti who had Chase’s fun against his head. He stared at the others with fear in his eyes, the gun trembling in his hand. His body was glitching back and forth from the virus and Anti, but Anti had control.

“Anti what the hell are you-.” Marvin began.

“STAY BACK.” He snapped holding the gun closer to his head.

They all stopped in their tracks, not making any sudden moves. They had never seen this side of Anti before, and it terrofide them.

“Anti please put my gun down and we’ll talk about this-.”

“There is no talking with me. I’m-I’m a danger to you. I can kill you any second.” Anti whimpered backing up once more.

“Anti this-this is not the answer you can’t-.”

“I can and I will.” Anti interrupted.

“Your-your villing to kill yourself!?” Schneep shook his head holding Jackie tightly.

“If-if it will-will keep you safe.” He shut his eyes shaking his head. “Then so be it. Besides I deserve this.”

“Anti please your a good person you-.”

“I AM NOT A PERSON!” He snapped. “I’M… I’m a virus… a glitch. I cause pain, and death, and suffering. It’s… time for it to stop.”

Anti turned to Jamie who snapped his fingers to get his attention. Anti’s heart broke, as he stared at his best friend, who was sobbing.

“Please.” He signed. “Don’t do this. We can help you with this virus.”

“He’s right. Ve can help you.” Schneep stepped in putting a hand on Jamie.

“Your not alone.” Chase said.

Anti watched as the others gave him a nod trying to walk closer. He backed away. The virus within him wanted to kill everyone in this room, but he held it back.

“I-I don’t want to hurt you. I may be a glitch but-.”

“Anti.”

Anti turned to Jackie who was holding his side limping up to him. “You are n-not a glitch. Your much more than that. Your an ego. Your our friend, our ally, our brother… my brother.”

Anti stared at him bloody tears leaving his eyes.

“I didn’t know you were suffering with this and I didn’t mean what I said, and for that I am so sorry. I want to make it right, but I can’t if you do this. So please don’t leave us like this.”

Anti sobbed shaking his head. “B-but, but the virus-.”

“Like ve said before. Ve vill help you.” Schneep said taking another step forward.

“Please.” Jamie signed sobbing. “I don’t want to loose my best friend.”

Anti looked from them to the gun. They stared in silence for the longest time, waiting for a response. Suddenly Anti gasped, finally realizing what he was about to do. He let the gun fall to the floor as he fell to his knees, covering his face with his hands, sobbing.

They all sighed in relief, Chase quickly taking the gun and taking the bullets out.

“I’m sorry- I’m so sorry.” He whispered trying to wipe his tears away. “I want this to stop.”

Anti felt two arms wrap around him. His eyes snapped open to see Jamie hugging him tightly. He went to speak but before he could Chase came up and hugged him and Jamie as well. Marvin joined in soon after, then Schneep, then Robbie. He stared at them all, before looking up at Jackie who only stared at him. Anti watched him for the longest time before Jackie fell to his knees wrapping his arms around Anti.

Anti gasped in shock, feeling Jackie comb his hair through his hands. Suddenly something in Anti snapped. He let out a yell as his body glitched in pain. Everyone let go of him, except for Jamie who held him tightly, his body glitching as well.

“JAMIE.” Chase tried to reach for him, but the others held him back.

“Don’t touch him you don’t know what will happen.” Marvin said watching the hole scene unfold.

Jamie held on for dear life, feeling everything that Anti was feeling and it was nothing but pain. Anti shook violently for what seemed to be hours. He let out one more yell, tiny pixels starting to leave his body. Then he became silent, his body finally stop glitching.

Jamie weakly looked up at Anti who stared down at him, his eyes fluttering. “J-Jamie.” Anti fell to his side slowly blacking out.

Jamie shook his head, but nothing stopped the sudden blackness he saw as he fell right next to anti. “JAMIE... ANTI!” was the last thing he heard, before he fully blacked out


	5. Ending

The first thing that Anti woke up to was a bright light, shining in his eyes, causing him to squint. A small head ache following soon after. He groaned slightly, lifting himself up quite a bit. Blinking a couple of times to adjust his eyes. When his vision came back, he found himself in Schneep's lab, laying in a hospital bed. An IV bag connected to his arm, along with a bag of blood.

Confused he found other things connected to him like a heart monitor, that was keeping track of his irregular heart beat. He went to look up but he felt something press against his neck. He then Instinctively felt it, finding his bloody neck bandaged up to keep it from bleeding.

He became more confused, staring down at himself. How did he get here? Why was he here? Why-

Suddenly, memories of what he had done to the others started fluding back into his mind, his eyes beginning to water as the vile memories played back through his mind like a record. He remembered attacking the egos, beating Jackie to a pulp... the fear in Jamie's eyes when he held the knife and-.

Anti squint his eyes shut covering his face, feeling his tears fall from his eyes. It was over, if they didn't hate him already, they do now. They'll probubly lock him away like they planned to do a long time ago, finally seeing that he was a monster. No... worse... a glitc-.

"Anti?"

Anti's eyes snapped open to see most of the egos, crowding the door way, a look of shock on their faces. He remained still, afraid to move.

"ANTI!" they all shouted as they ran into the room, pulling him into a group hug.  
He froze as panic started to build up within him. What are they doing? Why would they hug him? He's a glitch?  
Anti couldn't hold it in any longer. He coward away from them, wrapping the blanket around him tightly, as he sobbed heavily, shaking his shoulders as he did so.

The others stared with concern until Schneep walked in. "It's okay boys. He's just scared." He whispered as he walked up to Anti, gently taking his hands. "Anti?"

"N-no p-please stay away from me." He choked. "I don't want to hurt-."

"Sh sh it's okay Anti." Schneep reassured, running his hand through his hair. "Calm down. You vont hurt us. I promise... look at me."

Anti slowly looked up at Schneep, with green puffy eyes. Instead of seeing hate or scorn in the doctor's eyes, he saw comfort and warmth, along with a caring smile. He blinked a couple of times, realizing how... calm he was... and he was in control. He sniffled as he sat up. "The... the virus.. wears-?"

"I took care of it Anti." Marvin answered. "It was a bitch to get it out but." He smiled, as he reached into a bag pulling out a jar, with tiny black and green pixels, beating against the glass. "I got it."

Anti stared at it in shock. "You... you got it.. out?"

"Ofcorse buddy. We were not just gonna leave it in you if it was causing you this much suffering." Marvin said making the jar vanish.

"Vhy didn't you tell us?" Schneep asked rubbing his shoulders.

Anti sniffled as he wipped his tears away. "It was my burden to carry. I didn't want it to cause you guys problems... but now look what's happened. I put you guys through so much shit and-."

"Anti."

Anti looked up to see a bruised up Jackie, causing Anti to stare in guilt.  
"It was me that put you through so much shit." Jackie began. "I'm the asshole here. You were trying to be good, along with fighting this virus, and I didn't appreciate it... and for that, I'm so sorry."

Anti felt his lips pull up into a sad smile, he went to get up, but he fell back, hissing in pain.

"Careful, your still banged up a bit." Schneep said covering him slightly.

"H-how long was I out?" Anti whispered looking at the ceiling.

"Three days." Chase spoke up. "We all took turns watching ya."

"Yeah, even Jamie did, as bad of shape he was in, I'm surprised he hasn't fallen asleep vatching ya."

"Yeah well-." Anti's eyes snapped open as he sat up. "Jamie?!, w-where is he?! Is he okay?!"

There was a slight knock at the door, causing everyone to turn. Standing there was none other than Jamie who was leaning on a crutch, a smile forming on his face upon seeing Anti.  
Anti's heart completely shatters at the state he was in. He had bruises and cleaned cuts all over, his leg wrapped up along with his waist. But the first thing he saw was the big bandage on his cheek from where he cut it. Anti choked out a sob shaking his head. "Oh J-Jamie."

Jamie smiled as he limped over making it passed the others.

"Jamie please forgive me I-I didn't mean to-."

Anti's apology was cut off when Jamie wrapped his arm around him, pulling him into a hug. He went stiff under his touch for a few seconds before wrapping his arms around him nuzzling his head into his shoulder. He whimpered as Jamie rubbed his back. "I'm so sorry Jamie." He whispered, his voice cracking.

Jamie pulled away, tears falling from his eyes as he signed. "It's alright Anti... I got my friend back. That's all that matters."

Anti looked into Jamie's warm eyes before trailing off to the bandage. He knew it was gonna scar, leaving behind a reminder of what he had-. Anti was brought out of his thoughts when Jamie held his face, forcing him to look into his eyes.

"I forgive you." He signed, happily, wipping his tears away.

Anti smiled as he pulled Jamie into a hug, not wanting to let him go.

The others smiled as they followed in suit, hugging the silent ego and the glitch. Their family finally whole again.


End file.
